


with teeth and nothing else

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, love with a hint of violence, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Smoochtember Day 4! A super secret kiss.It isn’t love. That much, at least, Kylo is sure of.





	with teeth and nothing else

**Author's Note:**

> Is this late? yes absolutely. I've had a long couple of days, and I'm getting caught up. Have some awful spacehusbands.

It isn’t love. That much, at least, Kylo is sure of.

He’s seen what love does to people. He’s seen its terrible, destructive power, has felt the knife’s edge of it in his dealings with Snoke and when he thinks of his grandfather (but that’s- devotion. The want to uphold an ideal. A goal, not… this.) and Kylo wants nothing to do with love. Love excuses lies and distance and stares at you with a kind smile while reaching around to bury a dagger in your back.

So this, with Hux’s mouth at his neck and his knee between Kylo’s thighs, isn’t love. Can’t be.

(Hux would, after all, much rather look you straight in the eyes when he betrays you. Kylo shouldn’t find that as comforting as he does.)

The wall digs into Kylo’s shoulders, but he pulls Hux closer, hand tight on Hux’s hip, and breathes through the hard, unforgiving press of Hux’s teeth. Liquid fire burns through Kylo’s veins, centered at Hux’s mouth and pooling heavily in Kylo’s stomach.

Hux pulls back, looking Kylo over with one raised brow.

“You’ll do,” he says. He reaches out, presses the mark Kylo knows is there with his thumb, and Kylo can’t _breathe_ around the storm of want coiling in him. “Remember this.”

Kylo sucks in a breath that’s tinged in iron. “What, are you so unsure of your performance that you feel the need to remind me?”

Hux’s eyes go dangerous and flinty, and he shifts his grip just the slightest amount to cut off Kylo’s airway. Not completely, but a threat nevertheless that has Kylo’s head spinning and his lungs heaving as the fire burns only hotter. “Try that again.”

“I’ll remember,” Kylo says and means it. He always remembers.

It’s there, in the space between them, constant and steady. Like gravity. Like the way Kylo can feel the world screaming around him. He doesn’t need much attention in public, because he can’t stand it either, so the space is honestly preferable. Everyone stares enough as it is, and he has to stand there and bear their grating thoughts, nails down the chalkboard of his psyche. There’s no way he’s going to go out of his way to make it worse for himself.

Besides. What Hux doesn’t give him in public is left behind in privacy.

In the set of teeth and lips at the join of his neck and shoulder, a purpling mark in the same shape as Hux’s mouth.

Hux nods sharply, turns on his heel and leaves the small alcove they claimed for themselves. Not an inch of him is out of place. Kylo wants to tear him open and crawl inside to make a new home. Especially when he looks so put together and Kylo _feels_ so disheveled.

It isn’t love.

Kylo breathes in, feeling the press of his seams against the marks Hux has left behind, everywhere proof that he is claimed, and steps forward onto the bridge.


End file.
